


Untitled

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Job, Felching, M/M, Military, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad and Nate have sex. That is all. Complete PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, all errors my own. Con Crit is love. This is 'thank you' fic for Ruggerdavey for remembering the term 'felch' when I needed it. It's also with love for new GK fangirl friends Dine and Mlyn.

The San Diego sun was blissfully warm on Nate's face. He lay back on his elbows, stretched out on a towel and tilted his face toward the sky. His eyes were closed and the roar and thunder of the surf painted its own picture on the backs of his eyelids. The heat, the right kind of heat, seeped into his bones. Nate realized that at some point, long ago, he'd stopped being self-conscious at being naked in public.

A primal yell in a familiar voice snapped his head up and his eyes open. Brad was rising from a wave, head back and arms extended as he released yet another battle cry. The sound traveled far and echoed off the cliffside behind Nate, secluded as they were here at the base of Torrey Pines.

A small herd of surfers to Nate's left cheered Brad's performance, thinking it only enthusiasm for the strong and pounding surf. Other nude sunbathers scattered across the hot sand watched Brad, both men and women, smiling appreciatively.

Nate noticed Brad's surfboard, trunks and rash guard discarded in the sand not far away and supposed he'd be coming out of the surf momentarily.

He couldn't have been more right. Nate watched as Brad stood tall and firm against the outgoing tide, unusually strong in this part of La Jolla. When the cycle changed and water began to roll back into the shore, Brad began to walk.

Standing at his full height, the water reached Brad's waist. His broad shoulders and well-muscled chest tapered to narrow hips beneath the water line. With each step, the water dropped a little further and Nate once again marveled at how well defined Brad's stomach was. The cuts in his muscles literally led a mouth-watering trail right down to his groin.

Even as Nate watched, each of Brad's languid steps dipped the water lower until it slid low enough to slowly reveal his delectable cock. Even reduced by the cold water of the Pacific Ocean, Brad was impressive.

Looking like the god Poseidon himself, Brad walked with a complete lack of self-consciousness to the towel beside Nate. He dropped down and lay on his side, head propped on his hand.

"Know what I like after a morning of good waves?" Brad asked.

"Lunch?" Nate responded, knowing he was most likely wrong.

"Okay, after good waves and lunch?" Brad amended.

"No," Nate confessed, "what?"

"An afternoon of fucking." A small smile appeared on Brad's full lips. Nate found his eyes drawn, yet again, to that mouth.

"Are you simply stating a fact or are you saying you're ready to go home?" Nate returned the smile, feeling a challenge coming on.

"Race you up the cliff?" Brad asked with childlike glee.

"You're on." They both jumped to their feet and tossed on swim trunks and jogging shoes. Nate rolled up the towels and grabbed the small cooler that held bottles of water. Brad snatched up his surfboard and they both ran full speed to the base of the cliff.

They didn't stop running when they reached the cliff trail but instead powered up it, Brad not even slowed down by his board. Nate didn't have to ask if this was why he always brought the short board when they came to this particular beach.

As they darted around people both coming down and scaling up the trail, Nate heard a few of them say 'watch it' and more than one muttered 'fucking jarheads' but nothing slowed their thigh-burning, chest-bursting ascent.

Reaching the top of the cliff, neither of them stopped running but headed for the car still at a run.

The length of Brad's legs alone had him reaching the vehicle first, in spite of the surfboard. Nate was only steps behind him, though. A respectable showing up against the Iceman.

"You're going soft." Brad laughed, barely winded.

"That's not what you'll be saying when we get home," Nate rejoined.

Brad's face split in a smile as bright as the California sun.

***

They started in the shower, both needing to rinse off the ocean sand. Nate was perfectly happy to let things finish in the shower but Brad seemed to have other ideas. He kissed Nate as if he wanted to devour him. The hot water rained down around them and sluiced over them and Nate clung to Brad, having no choice but to let his mouth be ravaged.

He was as hard as he thought he could get, pressing himself against Brad's hip and grinding. Brad pressed back, breath hitching into Nate's mouth. When he started to sink to his knees, wanting Brad's cock in his mouth, he was stopped by two large hands on his jaw, holding him steady as Brad bit down hard on his lower lip.

Nate made a protesting noise as Brad continued to hold him in place and plunder his mouth.

Brad finally had mercy on Nate and pulled back to whisper against his lips, "Shut off the water and meet me in the bed."

Nate could do that. He could follow orders. Given a task, he could execute it to its conclusion. As Brad stepped from the shower and headed into the bedroom toweling off without much efficiency, Nate turned the shower taps off and grabbed his own towel, feeling clumsy in his haste to be back with Brad.

Nate felt himself hooked around the back of his neck by a large hand that guided him toward the bed. When he would have turned into Brad's solid body, he was instead manhandled face down on the mattress. His training urged him to fight back. His desire had him eagerly going down to his hands and knees on Brad's bed.

He found himself enveloped by Brad's heat and he arched into Brad's chest where it pressed to his back. He closed his eyes at the feel of Brad's hot breath along his neck and the shell of his ear. Nate shivered when Brad ran his tongue up his neck and then bit down on a tendon he always seemed so fascinated by.

The heat of Brad's body was all around him. Nate felt Brad's cock, heavy and hard, pressed against the cleft of his ass and they began to rock together, slowly. Brad pressed firmly into Nate's ass and he pushed himself eagerly back into each thrust.

Brad's rough hand grabbed his chin hard and turned Nate for a kiss. He opened his mouth eagerly as Brad's tongue plunged in.

Nate felt bereft when Brad began to ease down his body, pressing hard, open-mouthed kisses to his spine as he went. Brad's large, strong hands gripped Nate's ass cheeks and spread them wide. There was no pause, no hesitation when Brad dipped his head and placed the flat of tongue against the opening to Nate's body.

He arched sharply, pushing backward into Brad's tongue and sucking his breath in through his teeth. Brad spread him wide with his thumbs and swirled his tongue into Nate's hole. The heat and sensation shot straight to Nate's cock, causing it to bob upward against his belly.

"You like?" Brad growled against Nate's body, his hot breath ghosting over wet flesh.

"Fuck yeah." Nate hissed, pressing backward in silent invitation and encouragement.

Brad gave a low, deep laugh against the cleft of Nate's ass and lifted a hand to cradle his aching balls. "You have such a sweet ass. I can't wait to stick my cock in it."

Brad's words and the mental image they created had Nate's breath hitching in his throat. "Yeah, do it now." Nate's voice was rough with his desire.

"Patience. Patience." Brad chided.

Nate felt the bed shift and was left feeling bereft as Brad's heat receded. Disappointment and frustration had a low growl issuing from his throat. He turned his head slightly and saw that Brad was reaching for the bottle of lubricant.

Instantly, Brad was back. One large hand came to rest on the small of Nate's back and Brad's lips pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to the base of his spine. Nate lowered his head, shut his eyes and just basked in Brad's touch and attention.

He moaned, low and deep, when one of Brad's rough, thick fingers slid inside of him. The lube was cool and slick and made Brad's penetration of Nate's body pure, unadulterated pleasure. He pressed backward, wanting Brad deeper. "Yessss." Nate hissed.

"You are so fucking tight." Brad breathed, twisting his finger deliciously, "I don't think you can take another finger, let alone my cock."

Nate scoffed out loud, "Shut up and just fuck me."

Brad smacked Nate's ass sharply with an open palm. Nate heard him mutter, "Pushy bottom," just before pressing a second finger in to join the first.

Nate groaned loudly at the delightful stretch. When Brad's fingers pressed and teased at that special place inside, Nate moaned and swore. His pleasure was so great he didn't have time to be embarrassed at the lewd and unrestrained sounds he was making.

"You like your ass filled, don't you?" Brad said, "You are so hot around my fingers."

Nate answered by pressing backward into those fingers.

"Still, you have such a tight little ass I don't think I can get my cock inside." Brad teased him like this often. Nate was tight, it was true, but his body just loved opening itself up to accommodate Brad's cock.

"Stop talking about and do it, already." Nate was growing impatient. Brad's fingers were nice but he was starving for that edgy stretch that only Brad's thick erection ever gave him.

Again he lost the feel of Brad's hands and heat and just barely suppressed a whimper. Marines did not whimper. Ever. Nate was just barely aware of the wet sounds of slick. He was completely aware when the wide, blunt head of Brad's cock pressed against his sensitized ass hole began to ease inside.

The best decision they had ever made, to Nate's way of thinking, was to go bareback with each other. They had confirmed their mutual good health then swore on the Corps itself to use condoms with all other lovers. Neither acknowledged that time and opportunity was limited and any and all free time was spent with each other.

Nate squeezed his eyes shut at the exquisite sensation of being filled by Brad and let his head drop down nearly to the mattress. He felt himself pulled back steadily, Brad's hands gripping his hips to both steady and control him.

He could hardly breathe as Brad worked his way into Nate's body. When at last Brad's hips slapped up against Nate's ass, he felt himself again enveloped in the heat of Brad's larger body. He felt the calluses of Brad's hands scrape deliciously along his flanks, his belly and his chest. Finally, when Brad's forehead pressed against the back of Nate's neck, he could hear the harsh words, barely whispered.

"Fuck! It feels so good inside of you."

Words of response failed him but it didn't seem to matter to Brad. After a few moments, he straightened himself and began to fuck Nate's ass in earnest. The room was quiet except for the sounds of Brad's hips and thighs slapping against Nate's body. Where Brad groaned and grunted, straining with each thrust and snap of his hips, Nate moaned and hissed and sighed and with deeper harder thrusts. He even cried out loudly.

Brad worked Nate's body with ruthless thrusts. Nate could feel that telltale sensation at the base of his spine begin to spread warmth through his pelvis. He reached for his cock where is danced and slid up against his belly, leaving wet streaks of pre-come on his skin. Brad's hand intercepted Nate's, batting it away before wrapping around the turgid erection.

"Oh, fuck, Brad, yeah," Nate began to chant uncontrollably, mortified at the sound of his own neediness.

Brad's lips were back against Nate's neck, "That's it, like that, come for me, fuck yeah, come for me just like this." He chanted in counter point to Nate's mindless mantra.

His orgasm rolled over Nate with startling speed. He came so hard that pain mingled with his pleasure. He stopped moving and breathing for several long moments before his entire frame shuttered and rocked with the force of his climax. Helplessly debauched cries were torn from Nate's lips as he rode the storm brought on by Brad's hard cock and talented hand.

Nate's arms gave out on him and he found he only had strength to press his forehead to the bed. He remained on his knees only by virtue of Brad's strong hands holding him steady.

"That is so fucking hot," Brad breathed and he pulled himself upward off of Nate's back, "you clenched so tight around me I thought you were going to rip my dick off."

Nate could make no reply as Brad pulled back and slammed back into him violently. It was heaven to be speared repeatedly on Brad's cock. Still, he was so weakened from the power of his own orgasm; he could do nothing but let Brad take his pleasure on his body.

A final violent thrust had Brad coming deep inside of Nate's body. They rocked together, pressed tight together and Brad swore like the battle hardened Marine he was. Nate could feel his cock pulse and twitch as Brad's seed pumped into his ass; hot and wet and virile.

As Brad came down from the high of his climax, Nate expected to be released. He anticipated that they would collapse down to the bed, bask in the afterglow and settle in for a nap. To his surprise, Brad didn't release his hips.

Nate hissed as Brad pulled his softening cock from his hole. The sound that action made was wet and delightfully filthy. He lifted his head just enough that he could peer back at Brad to see why he'd not yet let go and lay down. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat.

Brad's hands came to rest on Nate's ass cheeks, opening him wide, and slowly he dropped down to his knees beside the bed. Nate watched as Brad's tall, lithe form folded up. His legs were impossibly long, letting Brad rest his elbows on his knees as he crouched behind Nate, spreading him open once again with large, strong hands.

"You're still wide open from my cock." Brad said and his lewd words should have shamed Nate, but they didn't. "I can see my come sliding back out of your body."

Nate would have liked to see Brad's come oozing down his own skin, marking him as Brad's both inside and out.

All rational thought fled when Brad's mouth was suddenly right there on the opening to Nate's body. He was stunned by the filthy act at the same time he was equally aroused by it. He moaned as Brad licked at his hole, drinking up Nate's sweat, the salt of his skin and Brad's own come as all tastes mingled together.

Nate was sure his brain was going to explode when Brad pressed his lips to his asshole and sucked. It was a stunning turn of events to have Brad drinking his own come back out of Nate's body. As forbidden as it seemed, it felt just that good. Nate's head spun with the implications of Brad's willingness and desire to perform such an act on him.

"Jesus, Brad, fuck," Nate breathed.

Suddenly, Brad loomed up over him, his larger body covering Nate's. He folded his arms around Nate's chest and hauled him up and back until they were pressed together, back to chest. Nate resisted not at all when Brad grasped his jaw and turned him for a deep, searing, hungry kiss.

Nate could taste his own musk on Brad's lips and tongue. He also tasted Brad's come. Their scents and their tastes mingled until they became something else altogether. He wasn't repulsed by this lewdness at all. It seemed to be something so…them.

Brad pulled back slowly and his eyes searched Nate's. He seemed satisfied with what he saw there because he gave a small, lopsided smile; the one so indicative of the Iceman. "Ready for lunch now?"

"I need another shower. I always get so filthy when I'm with you." Nate gave a teasing smile of his own.

"I like you cleaned up, though," Brad said, tugging Nate toward the bathroom, "so I can get you dirty again."


End file.
